A Marriage Law with a twist
by angeldust889
Summary: This is my version of a marriage law with a twist. Harry saves Severus in his fifth year after the memories he's witnessed. With the marriage law coming up he and Hermione are going to get matches they never saw coming and what does Hermione discover about herself which she never realised.
1. Curing Snape and others

**Here's the first chapter please read and review. This is my first attempt at a marriage law fic and I wanted to try something a bit different here. I hope it is to your taste, Enjoy, Love Angel x**

Harry walked back to his house in silence. Had everything he ever knew been a lie? He knew technically he wasn't supposed to but while Severus had been focused on getting him out of the one memory he'd been in he'd taken a look at some more memories without his knowledge. It was a rare skill and although he knew this that was not what freaked him out so much. I mean what the hell had he been doing all his life saying he wanted to be just like his father? He had thought his father would be amazing only now it turned out he was like a glorified version of Malfoy. He'd bullied Severus and everyone else without a second thought for how it might have affected them. He was so disgusted that it made him feel physically sick. He'd seen on his look around that Severus had been the one to state that for their safety they should be put into hiding and begging Dumbledore to do this for him. He'd also seen Severus calling Lily a mudblood and trying to apologise which she didn't even want to know about. He'd felt Severus' hurt that he was loosing his best friend all because of a stupid name he'd called her once in a fit of rage. It seemed that although Severus had attempted to say sorry he was shot down by his cold mother who couldn't accept that he'd mean it. It was very sad to look at and all because of name call in the heat of the moment.

Dumbledore it turned out was not whiter then white either anymore. It seemed he knew of things called horcruxes or soul anchors which were keeping Voldermort here on earth. He said they were all important objects to do with Harry's and his own family as well as the Hogwarts houses and could be anywhere. He'd mentioned that some of these items were his own. Also Harry now knew that he'd destroyed the diary with basilisk venom and so that's what he knew needed to be done in future. He was determined to help Severus at all costs because without him he'd not be here right now and that was a startling fact. He entered the common room to find the people there looking somber indeed. "What's going on? Who died?" he asked seriously not up for anymore bullshit from Umbridge.

"Harry sit down. No one has died but you do need to see this!" said Hermione pushing a newspaper into his hands. He read the article stating that tomorrow night everyone at Hogwarts in year four and upwards was to be part of a new marriage law. Their spouses were to be picked for them from the marriage sorting hat and they would be expected to marry in the year that remained. They would have a year to marry and it affected all people aged sixteen to seventy. They were thankfully not expected to have kids and there was a law in place meaning that this would not ever happen while they were in school at least.

"Hermione I need your help with something tomorrow! In my lesson tonight I blocked Snape from seeing into my mind and what I saw is his mind was awful. My dad was the biggest bully living rivaling Malfoy today! He made Severus' life here a teenager awful and my own mother was no better. When he attempted to apologise for calling her a mudblood in a heated argument she broke his heart by ending their friendship and would not relent no matter what. They had been best friends and although he tried to make amends she wouldn't even hear of it. I've been called worse things myself but I would never abandon my friends because of it especially if they apologised to me. Also Dumbledore knows how to defeat Voldermort for good but isn't telling me because he feels I don't need to know yet. It was Severus who begged Dumbledore to put my family in hiding for protection from Voldermort. Even after all that he still wanted to do right by my mother and quite frankly it is down to him that I am even here essentially. I need to aid him tomorrow and I need your help. I need you to fight with Ron outside his room while I use the cloak and slip a potion ingredient into whatever he's drinking. It will aid him severely curing him but I know Ron will not do it unless I tell him I am poisoning him or something. I will tell him I am putting something in his drink to make his hair go crazy as a prank or something. It will be a lie but if it gets him to do as I want I don't see any problems with it. I know you may get detention with him for it but please help me as I owe him that much!" he said tears falling from his eyes.

"I will help you. Right now however I need sleep. Goodnight Harry and we'll do it in the morning!" she said hugging him and going off to bed. He went upstairs to the dorms. "Ron mate I'm pranking Snape tomorrow and Hermione has agreed to fight with you outside his doors so I can place something in his drink to make his hair go crazy. Will you help me?" he asked Ron who looked up smiling. "Anything to make my day better. That greasy git deserves it! Goodnight and I hope you get an alright match tomorrow evening!" he said as he went to bed and Harry couldn't help but grimace at the joy Ron got out of pranking Snape. He had to admit Snape did bring it upon himself when he treated everyone like a jerk but he could at least now maybe understand more why he did it. Pulling out the mirror Sirius had given him he called him.

 _Hi pup what's up?_

 _Sirius I have some important questions you must answer without judgment as it may save everyone's lives if you do._

 _Ok pup I will try._

 _Have you ever heard of a horcrux and if you have do you know what it is? I know what it is but I need to know if you do. I have seen a memory of Voldermort's in my dreams and he was asking someone about the status of his horcruxes. I looked it up and so I do in fact now know what it is. Some of the ones he has are objects from Hogwarts, his own past or relating to me somehow._

 _This is indeed extremely dark and I do know what they are from a book in our library here. This is interesting. What do you want to know about them?_

 _Well I know how to destroy them as I destroyed one in my second year without knowing what it was at the time. I need to know if there is a way I can summon them all to me here where I can destroy them all in one go. This way Voldermort will be mortal and can be killed by anyone or anything. Please tell me all you know Sirius as Umbridge will never let me out of her sight to do this otherwise._

 _There is a way yes. I will tell you all about it now go to the room of requirement and bring the cloak and the mirror. I will guide you through the process once there. You will need to ask for a room in which you can destroy all horcruxes ok?_

 _Yes I'm leaving just now. Say nothing for a while and I'll let you know when I am there._

Harry got his cloak out checking it for monitoring spells as he didn't quite trust Dumbledore after everything that Snape's memories had shown him. There were many of them all of which he removed immediately. He set out for the room of requirement asking it for a place in which destroy horcruxes. He arrived in a nicely decorated room with a pensive like item floating with green stuff in it. It had a sign beside it which told him that to destroy all of the items he would need to guide them inside one by one.

 _Sirius I'm here. Tell me what to do please!_

 _Ok pup now this is extremely dark and dangerous so please for gods sake be careful! Now you must say this incantation. Mal obiecta huc venerunt while waving your wand like so. Ok practice a few times without the words and just the wand as we need to be sure to get it right. Ok there we go now try it with the words. Good luck pup you're just like a son to me. I'll be here when you're done, I love you._

Harry put the mirror down and summoned the objects using the words before he himself blacked out. As Sirius saw this he sent Kreacher to Harry's location with a trinket box and some phoenix tears to heal his now black and bubbling scar. Kreacher arrived as the black stuff was seeping from his scar. He used his house elf magic to guide the black substance into the trinket box which consumed it fully. He placed the phoenix tears on his scar and placed some over his eyes as well as some of the black stuff had gone there. The Black family had always been concerned about surviving even the worst of attacks and so their home was stocked fully with many vials of phoenix tears. Sirius then instructed him to open Harry's mouth pouring an entire large vial down his throat. They waited. Harry coughed and spluttered eventually after a few minutes.

 _Sirius are you still here? Something is wrong with me. I feel very different almost lighter somehow and I can't see either!_

 _Harry you died and kreacher used phoenix tears to bring you back to life again. Not many know that there is a period of exactly three minutes after someone dies where phoenix tears will bring them back to life. My family was obsessed with things like this and so we have loads of it in the house. As for what happened the phoenix tears cured your scar making it feint and cured you inside as well. I'd imagine you should remove your glasses as you no longer need them I'd say. Also you should note you visibly look more muscular and taller. The phoenix tears have insured that no one can charm you without your knowledge from now on._

 _Ok thank you so much kreacher for saving my life. Sirius please give Kreacher two, two liter vials of phoenix tears if you have them as I need them. I will now destroy these items one by one as the instructions tell me to. I can't believe I can see without my glasses._

 _I have just given kreacher what you have asked for. I will watch you do it and then I must say goodnight to you however Kreacher you are to do all that Harry asks of you until he dismisses you._

He first put the snake who was present to sleep before putting him slowly and carefully inside the pensive like bowl. The snake hissed and cried out before a black substance came out of him and was then captured and sucked back in by the bowl before it could do anymore damage. The ring was placed in next. After that came the diadem, Hufflepuff's cup Slytherin's locket and finally Gryffindor's badge. Everything died and he felt much better indeed.

 _Voldermort is now mortal once again and should be very weak indeed. Thank you so much Sirius. Goodnight I love you uncle!_

 _I love you too pup goodnight and tomorrow just tell everyone your head hurt and when you woke up you could see without your glasses for a reason you can't explain. you should leave your old glasses beside your bed so as not to rouse peoples suspicions. There are no means of detecting phoenix tears so no one will be able to explain what happened to you either and more then likely will think it was a magical growth spurt or something. You still have your scar but it is now feint. Goodnight._

Sirius left and Harry turned to Kreacher. "Kreacher is it possible for you to make someone drink this entire bottle of phoenix tears without them knowing about it? I mean I don't want them to remember doing it and fall straight to sleep afterwards!" he asked Kreacher who smiled in glee. "Finally I was able to destroy master Regulus' locket. I am so happy that I could fulfill his dying wish. Master Harry I will always answer to both you and Master Sirius now. You both are like family to me! Yes I can do that and the person I do it to will fall asleep afterwards. Who do you want me to feed it to?" he asked Harry smiling.

"Firstly I need you to drink some of it yourself and then go to Severus Snape's chambers and make him drink it all. He is not to remember doing it at all and to fall asleep afterwards ok? Tell me also if he still has his dark mark afterwards!" he said to Kreacher who drank some of the tears and left his presence.

He went down to Snape's quarters where he was reading the paper and grumbling about something. He magically forced Severus to lift up the bottle of phoenix tears and drink the whole thing until the end. At the end Severus threw the bottle into the fireplace screaming in agony before Kreacher clicked his fingers and Severus was undressed for bed and in bed sound asleep. A quick look on his arm revealed no more dark mark as he watched it burn and fizzle away. He returned to Harry looking much younger, healthier and happier himself.

"Master Harry it is done. His dark mark burned away and he is now asleep. He will look different in the morning as it works over night in his system. He will only wake up at eight am no matter what. I thank you for the tears as I haven't felt this good since I was a young elf. Who else do you need me to give it to?" he asked politely.

"You are to take me to my dorm room, seal off and soundproof Neville Longbottom's bed. You are to then make him drink it all and fall asleep waking at eight am only. You are to be sure that Ronald Weasley here beside me and indeed Hermione Granger have forgotten what I said to them before they went to sleep. Lastly you are to get one more vial and make Hermione Granger in the girls dorm drink it and send her back to sleep so she too wakes at eight am. No one is to hear or see you or indeed her. After you have done this you may leave once again. When you get home pour one litre of phoenix tears on Madam Black's portrait as it will heal her and make her feel better. Thank you Kreacher you have saved the world tonight and all because you destroyed Master Regulus' locket. Well done!" said Harry smiling brightly. He hadn't really done that but as he could see it would make the elf feel and indeed act better he did it anyway. He watched as kreacher went first to Ron's bed touching his head lightly and removing the memories. He saw him go to Neville's bed and heard the sound of Neville opening the bottle before all sound was gone from his bed as the curtains closed.

Kreacher made Neville drink it all. Neville complied and drank it all as spells on him all lifted from his body while he grew in height and even grew some muscle. his hair became shaggy, he got a slight beard and his teeth shrunk back and straightened as did the size of his ears. Kreacher clicked his fingers so all of Neville's current wardrobe would now fit him so as not to alert him to anything being different about him. Neville was soon snoring soundly as he removed the bottle. He took out the spare he'd had on him just in case and went to the girls dormitory where Hermione Granger was tossing and turning. He opened her curtains clicking his fingers as she drank the entire vial. He noticed she too became taller and had more curves as her hips and chest went up two sizes, while her hair calmed down to neat waves and all spells on her lifted away from her. He took her bottle throwing both into the common room fire as they fizzled and burnt away to ash. He returned home pouring the last vial he had received all over his late mistresses portrait. He watched as it became a lot more colorful looking as though it had just been painted. He noticed her now sleeping features seemed more youthful and happy looking. He went to bed a happy elf that night.


	2. Marriage spouses and new homes

**Here's chapter two hope you enjoy it. Please read and review, thanks Love Angel x**

Harry woke up shrieking as he had planned to do shocking all of his room mates who looked at him in awe. "Harry mate what is it?" asked Ron in concern. "Ron I have no idea what's going or why but I can see you and everything in this room without my glasses!" he said as everyone clapped for him in joy. "It's about time you had something good happen to you!" said Ron hugging him in glee. Neville then got up hitting his head off the top of his bed. "Whoa! Neville are you taller?!" asked Harry in fake awe. "I don't think so but I must be given what just happened. I guess I am then. Did I just hear you say you can now see without your glasses?" he asked Harry stunned.

"Yes you did. I'm going to send for McGonagall now using my patronus as she needs to see this to believe it!" he said as he called out expecto Patronum.

 _Excuse the intrusion Professor McGonagall however myself and Neville need you to come and see us immediately as it is an emergency thank you!_ He said sending it off to her. She arrived five minutes later. "Well done on the patronus Harry, five points to Gryffindor for great skill well utilised. Now is this about the marriage law later this evening? I am sorry dears but we cannot change it now no matter how much we actually want to!" she said with a sigh.

"Well actually it isn't. You see when I woke up this morning Neville was suddenly quite tall and I can now suddenly see perfectly without my glasses and we don't know why it has happened!" he said as she gasped at him. She called for Dumbledore who brought Poppy Pomfrey with him. She carefully scanned both boys.

"Albus it would appear that both of these boys just went through a natural growth spurt last night. I cannot explain why Harry's sight is suddenly so good but I'd say he had a spell on him inhibiting his sight which was inadvertently removed by the growth spurt. There is nothing to worry about. Harry here is at his healthiest. If I may be so blunt the last time I checked Harry out as you asked me to do because of his constant headaches and nightmares I found some sort of magical blockage in his head. I don't know what it was just that it was coming from his scar region and all I can say to you now is that it has cleared away. This may also explain why he can now see so well. Growth spurts in youths such as these can often throw any spells we have in our eyes or brains off and this is what has happened here. These two men are perfectly healthy so nothing to worry about. I must go now and attend to Hermione Granger who has also had a growth spurt last night. These things can happen in threes you know as that happened to me in my own youth. Myself and two others had the naturally magical overnight growth spurts of these youths here today. It is not a thing to worry about so don't worry" she said gasping as Dumbledore fainted out cold.

He was revived and Harry moved the pepper up potion to the side putting veritas serum in it's place unnoticed of course as everyone was now focused on Dumbledore and not what was going on around him. Dumbledore was fed the veritas serum and asked if he was ok? As Veritas Serum and Pepper up potion are roughly the same colour it is no surprise no one noticed it was different. She then noticed the dazed look he still had choosing to give him another potion which was the pepper up one this time. "Albus are you alright?" she asked him.

"No I am not. You have said that Harry's blockage in his head is gone. It was a horcrux and part of Voldermort's soul so we must be sure he cannot attack here in the next few days. Suffice to say Harry you are lucky indeed to be alive young man. It does explain to me why you can suddenly see so well now. As for Neville and Hermione these things just happen. I need to go and lie down now as I am very tired but I will see you all later. All classes after two pm today are cancelled. Harry don't worry as I feel things can only get better from here on out. Good day to you all!" he said leaving.

McGonagall and Pomfrey were both looking at him with tears in their eyes. "What was he talking about me being lucky to be alive?" he asked them both in confusion. "Well it doesn't matter all that matters now is that you Mr Potter are alive and well. You will have classes with me and Professor Snape only today as they are both double periods. See you later on!" she said leaving them to finish getting ready. Harry then went into the toilet and called for Dobby. "Harry Potter calls for his friend Dobby how may I help you today?" he asked Harry who smiled engulfing him in a hug.

"Oh Dobby you'll always be my friend I'm so happy to see you. I hope when I'm married to whoever it is I can still always call you because you're a dear friend to me. Professor Snape accidentally let me see a memory of his last night and it is making him very sad as he didn't mean to show that memory to me. Can you please make him forget I saw his memory and just think our lesson went well last night? I don't want him to see you or know it is happening to him ok?" he asked Dobby who smiled brightly. He clicked his fingers smiling. "Wow. I am also so happy to see you. Harry Potter Dobby will be your friend and serve you no matter where you are or who you marry. It is done he doesn't remember anything which happened last night and simply assumes that after your lesson together he was exhausted and went to bed. I'll see you later on!" he said hugging Harry deeply before leaving once again. As Harry went down to breakfast he noticed Snape was not even at the table this morning. Probably he was trying to figure out why he was suddenly so well again. Down in his quarters Severus was shocked to the core as he looked healthier then he ever had. He looked years younger, with more muscle and no dark mark whatsoever. He'd tried various removal spells to remove any disguises someone may have put over the mark as a prank but no it truly was gone. He actually felt happy and content for the first time in life and he couldn't wait to start teaching properly again. That damn dark mark had made him so angry and bitter as it was directly tied to the dark lord that it was no surprise he was a totally unfair jerk in his classes. He could see that now.

Albus was on his way back to his office when Snape called him in a bit of a panic. Deciding he could rest after he'd seen Snape he went straight to his office where the shocked professor stood. "Albus I do not understand but I woke up mark less and the healthiest I've ever been. I feel so happy and content and I can't wait to finally start teaching classes properly. Damn that fool Riddle. He made me so bitter from being attached to him that it's no wonder I disliked everyone I ever met so much.I don't understand what's going on. I mean I've run every spell on myself and it's true that my dark mark really is gone and I really am this healthy it's amazing. You don't know what caused this do you?" he asked Dumbledore who once again looked very feint.

"This morning Harry Potter woke up with no need for his glasses any longer. Both he, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger had changed in their sleep for no apparent reason. Also the Horcrux in his head is now gone. We do not know why nor do we really care so long it stays away. I must go now to rest as it has been an eventful morning so far. Classes are only being taught up until two pm today in order to fully prepare for tonight's matching ceremony. See you then my dear boy and congratulations on getting better at last!" said Dumbledore leaving in joy. Things were really working out for the light side he was happy to say. Neville had learned of a spell that would enable him to fully absorb the important parts of any stack of books he chose and so this morning at the breakfast table he used this spell on all of his course work books by having his hand on them as he ate his breakfast. They were on the floor and up to his mid thigh where his hand was resting. He was so delighted as he absorbed all the information he'd need. As they went off to class they had McGonagall first thing. She had them change books into any living room object they wanted to. It was a test only she didn't tell them that. She'd be grading them as they went along. As they could make anything they wanted she was hoping to see some very elaborate things.

Crabbe and Goyle both made various end tables. One was white and one was black. They had failed the test as anyone could do this however they needed to be more elaborate. Draco Malfoy got full marks for making a chaise lounge with built in storage. Harry created an ornate glass and wood cabinet filled with various shape and sized glasses and alcoholic beverages. He even he cigars on top of it getting full marks himself. Neville created an ornate marble fireplace with Celtic designs on it and Hermione had created a shelving unit in which to place your wireless and all of your books complete with some inset lighting in it. They both got full marks. Ron made a wireless and a table to put it on and although he didn't get full marks as it hadn't been extremely elaborate he got a merit mark which was a serious improvement on what he had been getting all year.

"Well done to all. Gryffindor and Slytherin each take twenty points. I would like to award ten personal points to Ronald Weasley who has made a great improvement in this class. Well done Ron, I am so proud of you. This shows just what study and practical practicing can do. Keep it up. Also I can now tell you that this was a test and you all bar two students passed. Well done everyone. Vincent and Gregory you will need to work much harder if you wish to succeed in this lesson. Ten points from Slytherin. Draco Malfoy well done as you too have improved and I loved your design. You know if you focus more you can only improve. I am very impressed with you and shall be mentioning this to your head of house. You can also take ten personal points for Slytherin. You may go now!" she said smiling proudly. That boy would do so well if he stayed out of trouble. Draco was very nervous about tonight. Who would he be forced to marry. He sincerely hoped it would not be Pansy Parkinson although knowing his luck it would be either her or Loony Lovegood. As he entered his potions class he gasped. His godfather Severus Snape was there but he looked younger and happier.

"Ok come in and sit down please. We are going to be making the potion on the board behind me. Now before we go any further you may notice I look and feel amazing. Suffice it to say I had for many years been infected with something which made me the hostile and bitter man I was. I am all better now and feel that with encouragement anyone can be good at this discipline. Obviously no one will ever be as good as me at it but you can at least be good at it now. I will not take any crap in this class from anyone and no I don't care who you are. There is to be no explosions so if you don't know how to do something either look it up or ask me as that is what I am here for. Yes Finnegan that does indeed include you. You have one hour and the first two people who in the hour that remains brews the best potion will get a prize. Off you go!" he said shocking everyone with his still firm but actually nice and human approach to the class. Hermione Granger, Harry potter and Draco Malfoy were the first to finish. "Ok then Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are today's winners. I present you both with two separate and full Honeydukes Hampers. Enjoy all the treats within. As I could select only two winners I therefore award Hermione Granger forty house points for Gryffindor and the advice that knowing everything is great just make sure not to smother everyone with that fact. I don't usually give out points of that height so savour it please as you truly did earn them!" he said. His new temperament was amazing and everyone loved how fair he was now being. Hermione couldn't even really celebrate her victory as she was far too worried about this evening and who she'd be marrying.

Going up to Harry's room she told him how nervous she was. "I just don't know what to do. I mean I know I could get anyone. What if I get some old codger. I don't want that to happen. I know that thanks to the law we will not be made to have children while still in school and only made to have a spouse this is scary! I mean I know we'll have to have kids outside of school and what if I'm a shocking parent or I nag too much at them to know as much as I do and they hate me?" she said crying slightly as he opened his hamper. It had ten of every sweet available in Honeydukes in it. He gave her a chocolate frog smiling.

"Well 'Mione if it makes you feel any better I am worried too. I mean I could get anyone and I'd have to be married to her for the rest of my life and she might only like me because of my status as the boy who lived which I don't want. Don't worry you'll be a brilliant mum I'm sure. As for me I never saw much love in my youth so I have no experience with it and I can only try to love my child as best I can. Now let's get ready yeah as we have to be in the hall in two hours and I want to have a shower and stuff. I'll see you in the common room later!" he said smiling and hugging her.

"Harry can I ask you for one unusual favour before I go? My life will be signed away later on which I can't control so can I please kiss you just this once. I don't have feelings for you like that however I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss you?" she asked him as he blushed. "Of course you may and don't worry you'll always be my friend!" he said as he leaned in pressing his lips gently to hers. He nibbled a little bit on her lower lip making her moan slightly as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Five minutes later she broke apart from him red faced and panting.

"Ok that was amazing. Oh Harry I'm so glad you're my best friend and thanks for the kiss it calmed me right down. See you later on!" she said leaving him to get ready. She grabbed her clothes and headed into the prefects bathroom for a private bath. She had always wanted to see what all the hype about Harry was really about hence kissing him. It was true he was an amazing kisser but he'd always be her best friend only. As she sunk deeper into the bubbles she felt all her muscles relax. She emerged an hour later putting on her jeans and ballet flats. She had to adjust her bra as it was the only thing which hadn't shall we say grown with her. She had gone from an A cup to a C cup overnight. She slipped on her long sleeved top with a cardigan and finally her robes on over it. Her hair was much easier to style now that it was actually calmer then it had been. She put it half up, half down and held it in place with a silver sparkly slide. She did after all want to make a good impression on whoever would be marrying her despite who it was. She made her way back to the common room putting her stuff away before joining Ron, Harry and Ginny as they all headed down to the dining hall to get their matches. Ginny had never squeezed her hand so hard before. They arrived and sat down as McGonagall approached the podium.

"Welcome to the feast tonight. As you will see the younger years are not here now as they are having their dinner in their common rooms instead. We figured that you won't be able to properly eat your dinner unless you find our who you must marry so we will do this first. I regret to say that there were some complications with the mate selection process so the people I call out now need to go into that side room there and wait for further instructions. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Ginerva Weasley, Ronald Weasley and lastly Seamus Finnegan." They all got up and went to the side office confused. Once inside she handed Ron a padded envelope instructing him to open and read it as it had arrived today for him from the bank. He took the letter thanking her and went to sit in the corner of the room to read it. As it was private everyone left him to read it alone.

 _Dear Mr Ronald Billius Weasley,_

We here at the bank are writing to you in relation to an account which was left for you by your late uncle and godfather Lord Billius Preston Weasley. We understand he died many years ago however he asked us to keep this account in our possession for ten years before handing it over to you. This was done so it would be an adequate surprise. Now as he never instructed us to turn off the interest on this account as is the case in the magical world it has been piling up for ten years. It is still in affect now and will only be turned off once you say it should be if that ever happens. In the muggle world people have interest on their accounts but here in the magical world people need to state if they wish their accounts to have it which is what your godfather did. Lord Billius Preston Weasley was not as rich as some of our really rich clients of the bank but he did have a sizable fortune none the less.

This account did not just contain money however. Below is a list of all it contained.

100,000,000 Galleons, 380,000 Knuts and 500,000 Sickles.

Twenty various sets of Wedgwood and Burleigh Wears.

Chest of Mi Moneda, Channel, Guess, Prada, Rolex and Gucci Jewelry.

Chest of Weasley family heirloom jewels.

Secondary security Ward Stone & key of Mill Cottage, Isle of Wight.

Weasley Grimoire and library of books in which there two thousand.

Ward Stone and Key to Casa de Weasley, Venice, Italy.

This is all the vault contains. You will find your key and magical wallet inside this padded envelope. It has been magically charmed so only you can use it. We thank you for your continuing custom. Please note both your own vault and this one are separate vaults. Signed manager of Weasley Accounts, Gringotts Branch, Diagon Alley, London.

Ron fainted before he woke up a few minutes later. As people had been so nervous no one noticed him faint. He placed his hand into the padded envelope pulling out his key and placing it in his wallet before Ginny came over to him. "What did the bank want with you Ron?" she asked him curiously.

"I am rich Gin! remember uncle Billius? Well he left me a vault full of treats I was to get only ten years after he died. It has been ten years and so I've gotten it now. It has a lot of money, Pottery, jewelry and books in it. It also has two properties! I can't believe it!" he said sounding hoarse from the shock. "Oh Ron I'm so delighted for you. You truly do deserve it and I'm so happy for you. I know I had my own inheritance from Auntie Marcy but now that you have one too it's great! Where are these properties?" she said hugging him tightly.

"They are in the Isle of Wight and Italy. I wonder why we have to be in here like this? Hopefully we'll find out soon enough!" he said nervously. Both her and Ron had now received inheritances from dead relatives much to the dismay of their parents. Their parents had wanted them to be more realistic now which they couldn't be with all this free and inherited money. Molly however was surprised and delighted with Ginny as she had taken out two thousand galleons to get an entirely new wardrobe and brand new school supplies all round. She even bought herself a new broom and had money to spend in Hogsmeade throughout the year. Other then that she hadn't touched the rest of the money in her account all year. She had taken out just what she actually needed and hadn't spent any of it unnecessarily. Clearly her teaching them about how to maximize whatever money you have on you had paid off. Ron too would never spend anything he didn't need to thanks to her training. Anyway both of her children still wanted to work which made her proud indeed.

The mate selection process went on out in the main hall and once it was cleared of matched students McGonagall came into the office with a freaked out look on her face. It was obvious that she was struggling to put into words what she'd need to tell them all next. This was so tough as it had never before happened. How in the name of Merlin was she supposed to word this when telling them. Taking a steadying breath she began to talk.

"Ok gather around. Now in order to find matches for the women in this their names were placed into the magical matching hat which then spit out the name of her spouse to be. However when we did this for Hermione and Ginerva there was a problem as just one name didn't come out. We needed to think of what to do next and so we tested the hat out various times to be sure that what had happened was indeed real. It is then we knew we had no choice but to match you up this way. Never in the history of any marriage law ever made has this ever happened to anyone. Now I apologise in advance and warn you this will come as a huge shock both to yourselves and Delores Umbridge. I mean we all know how much she loves order and this is anything but. Knock em dead I say! Hermione Granger your husbands are to be Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Ronald Weasley. Ginerva Weasley your Husbands are to be Seamus Finnegan, Theodore Nott and Harry Potter. We realise that this may cause problems however as you were suited only to these three men and so we've had to place you with them." Here she paused as she got her bearings as did those of course whom she'd just told.

She took one more steadying breath before continuing. "Now as we know this is tough we have provided each of you with a four bed-roomed apartment on the seventh floor here in Hogwarts. Hermione your apartment can be located behind the photo of Princess Evelyn the third and the password is knowledge. Only yourself and your husbands may enter using the password as everyone else will have to knock or tell the princess to get one of you. A portrait of a swing in the common or living room will accommodate her when she needs to tell you of someone at the door. Ginerva the same is true for you only your portrait is located on the west side of the seventh floor behind the portrait of Hestia the foul. She will appear in a portrait of pumpkins in your living room if she is letting you know someone is at the door. Your password is courage. Now here are the plans of your various homes. Everyone is being given the next two days off from lessons in order to settle in well in their new apartments and lives. Goodnight all and note that all of your stuff has been delivered up there for you as well as your evening meal which will be served in your respective kitchens" she said leaving them to their thoughts.

This was not at all what anyone had expected. Hermione glanced down at the plans in her hand, her hand trembling slightly. The plans looked lovely. Everyone had their own bedroom with a walk in closet and en suite in it. There was a kitchen, dining room, library and study as well as a guest bathroom. Saying very little she left and headed upstairs with her fiancés behind her. Ron was ecstatic he was marrying the love of his life and Blaise was also excited too. He'd always found her most interesting and she wasn't hard on the eyes either. Draco knew they'd get on intellectually and hoped they could eventually one day love one another. They all arrived at the portrait with Hermione leading the way.

She said the password an entered. The apartment was not what she expected. It looked modern and beautiful everywhere. She knew she'd need to talk it over with the boys but felt that she couldn't do that right now. She didn't even know Blaise which annoyed her. I mean what was he even like? What were his pet peeves? Did he have any? Was he allergic to anything? Was there anything he preferred women he was with to do such as not wear make up or heels or something? Oh this was so confusing. Going into the kitchen she sat down with them to eat some dinner neither of them saying anything as they didn't know what to do or say yet. She was very frustrated at the lack of communication after and dinner and going into the living room she noticed a nice warm blazing fire there. The couches in here looked very comfortable and plush indeed. Smirking she went in and sat down in an extremely plush part of the couch closing her eyes and forgetting herself for a few moments. As she thought of herself with three husbands she groaned. How would the intimate aspects of things work out? Would they all need a schedule to stick to? This was dangerous as she opened her eyes and noticed Ron sitting down in a chair opposite and thoughts of how good he'd feel entered her head.

Draco and Blaise came in then with Blaise sitting beside her and Draco beside Ron. "Well this is a development and a half. Now let's talk for gods sake as we can't go to bed having said nothing to one another as that would be impractical. It's no secret Granger I've acted the way my father taught me to but I am hoping this marriage can prove everything he said while he was alive to be untrue. I am seriously willing to give this thing a go and yes we can go at whatever pace you choose but please don't be too slow as I am a man at the end of the day and it would literally kill me!" said Draco shocking everyone present including her.

"Well I need a favour now from all of you and you are right that talking things through makes the most sense. I am going to need you all, myself included to take some veritas serum which should last one hour. In this hour we need to ask questions based on any concerns, fears or curiosities we may have sexual or otherwise. This would seriously put me at ease. Would you mind doing it for me? I mean I'll be doing it too of course as it's only fair to do it that way!" she said as they all agreed. After it was administered Hermione instructed Ron to go first asking any of them questions.

"Hermione I know we'll have to be intimate at some stage but will you always just want it to be you and only one person or will you want be intimate with more then one person at times? I am only asking now so I don't get my arse kicked should I ask later."

"Well Ron that is certainly interesting and if I may be truly honest here I don't actually know what I feel about that except that I want us all to talk openly about these things without anyone getting offended. If you don't like something say so and if you do something to someone and it doesn't bring them pleasure allow them to tell you best how to do that so then we can all have a pleasurable time! Do not be stubborn as then I can assure you no one will enjoy it and no one likes a hero. Just admit you got it wrong, accept the help nobly and do better every other time!"

"Will we all have to share a bed then?"

"Well Ron I'd say at times yes and at times no. Sometimes I may want my bed to myself or even want just two of you or one of you with me. We'll work it out when the time comes so don't worry about it. I mean it may turn out that I want to spend a bit more time with you sometimes and other people other times depending on my mood. Also note I am allowed to want to spend time with none of you too for a while if it my choice to do so. Sometimes us girls do need out personal space. I need to know if we need a schedule for being intimate as there are three of you or should we just leave things progress naturally? I mean I'd rather do things naturally myself. I do love schedules but one for sex seems extreme even to me."

"Hermione Mia Bella I think you are most correct. Going through things naturally will be best. I am a great cook so twice a week I will be cooking dinner for us all. I propose that we each make dinner on one day of our choice and then have the house elves make our dinner on Sunday's. Also they will getting us our lunch and breakfast so the least we can do is allow them time off from making dinner. I mean if we wanted to we could even combine our efforts so we all make lunch and dinner and then they only need to get us breakfast. They are lovely but I don't want them to overwork themselves. I know they love to do this and will be highly offended I said so but I will find other things for them do during this time so they don't become heartbroken that are not making our food for us. Having me cook for us all will only strengthen the bond we have as a unit. We all need to do one thing to strengthen the bond so it can be at it's fullest at all times. Also Hermione is there anything sexually you refuse point blank to try?"

"That's a great point Blaise. I agree totally. For me I will give you all foot massages as it's something I love to do but not receive as I'm too ticklish there. I do love back massages though. Now as for the sex thing I will never try anal so don't ask me to but I will however try out light bondage. What I mean is things like tying up with robes or handcuffs, some ice, gentle spankings and things like that. Eating food off one another and playing with each other while one of us wears a blindfold would be cool. Now I have two sexual fantasies. Number one is to have sex in water of any kind whether it be in a pool, shower, Jacuzzi, bath or sea. Number two is to have sex using massage oils or ice somewhere on a high balcony out in the open where we have the possibility of being seen as it's rather thrilling for me. What are your sexual fantasies all of you?"

"Well I'd love to do it covered in oils on a rubber mattress as we could slip and slide all over the place and it would be so hot! Also doing it in a library would be so fucking hot as it's forbidden to make noise in there so we'd have to try and be quiet. This way I could also read you a kinky novel in your ear by wandlight" said Draco smirking.

"I'd love to go at it in the quidditch changing rooms with you wearing my jersey and also I'd love to go at it in the prefects bath because we could get all wet and sexy and slow!" said Ron in lust.

"Mia Caro I'd love to do it under the stairs on a moonlight night and up against the office desk as that's quite kinky. Now tell me where are your most sensitive parts? I need to know so I can know how to make you cream while we're having sex!" asked Blaise unabashedly.

"Oh right. I love having my nipples sucked, my neck and ears kissed or sucked and of course like most women I love having my clit or pleasure button caressed. What about you? Tell me each of you!" she said as they all looked at her in awe. Had no one known she'd had sex before? This was bizarre.

"Well I love having my balls fondled while getting them sucked and I love having my scalp scraped during sex!" said Draco honestly.

"Hmm yes I love having my balls squeezed gently and I love having my back and bum scraped during sex!" said Ron grinning slightly.

"I love having my shoulders bitten or my neck sucked and of course I love having my own nipples sucked. Now we need to each say are we a virgin or not? I am not a virgin and I did Astoria Greengrass in our house a few times." said Blaise smiling.

"I am no virgin either. While at home I dated a guy for a while and let's just say when it ended I did miss the sex. I mean of course I have my toy but it's never the same!" she said blushing as they all looked at her in shock. "For goodness no need to look so shocked! Women do play with themselves every now and again. Ron get your gob off the floor! Is it so hard to believe I had sex? You know you and Harry didn't need to know every detail of my love life!" she snapped making him jump.

"Sorry 'Mione! That was unreasonable. I'm not a virgin either. I did Luna a few times last year and she was banging hot too."

"I too am not a virgin and as you've probably all guessed I did Pansy before in third year. How will we arrange visiting with family for special occasions such as Christmas?" asked Draco suddenly.

"I actually have a solution to that problem. We can to Ron's house for Christmas Eve and celebrate then with Mr and Mrs Weasley. Christmas morning we can be at my house with my parents. We can to Mrs Malfoy's for lunch and then have dinner in the evening at Blaise's house. We should do it this way each year so we all get seen equally by all of our families. Now tell me are there any traditions I will need to know about at any of your houses? Also you will need to know some traditions that happen at my house and be open to learning about a few muggle things and how they work as this is important to me. I promise to be extremely open minded in regards to Wizarding things I know nothing about as long as you return the curtesy with me. Will that be a problem? It will just involve me telling you how a few certain muggle appliances work and so on!" she said as they all agreed.

"What kind of lover are you? I mean to say are you tactile because I am. I love spontaneous kisses, cuddles and hand holding and so on. I hate someone who asks if they can do these things as it makes it awkward for me and I don't like that!" said Hermione smiling at them all.

"Mia Cara I love all those things as well as giving great back, neck and shoulder massages. Don't worry with me around you will always be loved and cared for. I love giving a woman flowers and chocolates during the week to remind her of how special she is to me and also I love to make her home cooked meals to nourish her and make her feel very loved and cared for!" said Blaise making her swoon internally.

"I like all of those things and yes I do like giving foot rubs. I love giving woman special trinkets to remember our time together by such as enchanted photos or something like that. Giving a woman random flowers for just being amazing is also something I love to do just because."

"Yes I too like all of those things. I love reading to a woman any novel of her choice and cuddling with her by the fire as we slowly make love by the glow of the fire sometimes! Other times I love nothing more then snuggling with my girl, having a hot chocolate and nice chat about she is feeling, her needs and the same for me" said Draco smirking as her insides churned.

"I feel much better now thanks for the honesty. For tonight we need to draw names out of a hat to see who will share the master suite with me. I expect a goodnight kiss from all of you!" she said blushing deeply. They all watched as she pulled a name from the hat. It was Blaise's name and he smiled. Gulping she walked over a took a steadying deep breath before leaning in and capturing Draco's lips in a soft kiss which he soon returned with fervor. She broke away panting wildly. She turned next to Ron giving him a scorching kiss while whispering _I love you_ in his ear so only he could hear it and smiling as she pulled away from him looking at him. He was staring open mouthed at her a huge smile on his face. He hugged her close whispering _I'll always love only you_ in her ear making her very wet and causing her to shudder deeply. She broke apart from him and went to the master suite with Blaise in tow. Waving her wand she was dressed in her string top and shorts pyjamas with Blaise looking at her in awe.

"What is it Blaise?" she asked him frowning. "Do you always wear that to bed?" he asked her in a husky tone which sent another deep shiver down her spine. "I do indeed why do you ask?" she asked him seriously. "I cannot lie it's really turning me on. I can't sleep with you when you're dressed like that!" he groaned out in frustration slightly. "Well I could wear my second sleeping wear option" she said waving her want as a large t shirt appeared on her with nothing under it but her lace underwear. The t shirt was so large it reached her knees making him groan further. She then waved her wand wand a final time some flannel pants and a top appearing on her. "Which one would you prefer I wore?" she asked him smiling slightly at his bewildered face. "Number two please. Don't wear those granny things again unless you've got your cycle or something ok? It's not attractive at all now come here so I can kiss you!" he said as she walked over to him. He was now clad in just his boxers his tanned muscles on display.

She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him passionately feeling herself becoming highly aroused. This was unusual even for her. Blaise stepped back from her looking shocked. "Was I that bad at kissing?" she asked him suddenly uncertain. "Indeed not! Hermione have you ever checked for creature inheritances and such things with yourself. I think you are what we refer to as a sex witch. You need constant stimulation at random times for an hour to satisfy your sex witch needs. This is amazing as I've never met one of your kind before. What do you need right now? Tell me and I will oblige and trust me I cannot get offended by what you say!" he said startled as as she started to cry.

"This is why I don't kiss people. I had no idea! Every time a guy kissed me I felt like I needed them to take me where I stood and it's so embarrassing and shameful. I have however read that sex witches do have the best of marriages. Oh Blaise how embarrassing at least I know it's natural for me now. I need you to take me slow Blaise but I'm scared as I've never felt it quite this strong before. I don't even know you all that well either and I could fail. I'm such a disgrace. Maybe you should leave me alone tonight as I don't think this thing with me is healthy and I don't want to scare you away!" she said as more tears fell from her eyes. He watched her crumble momentarily before he wrapped her up in a hug.

"Mia Cara we will be married and I know of the urges you get because I get them too. I think I might be a sex wizard myself and I have never found my mate until you kissed me just now. I need you! You are never a disgrace so don't you ever dare break my heart by saying such things!" he scolded gently.

As her eyes glazed over becoming cream in colour and the colour in them disappeared fully she growled at him _fuck me Blaise make me yours and for gods sake use a silencing charm!_ He growled at her in lust locking the doors and silencing them fully. He stripped of her clothes kissing her entire body worshiping her every inch as he undressed her. He suckled on her nipples as she had told him she liked it and plunged himself into her wet depths groaning hard. She was so wet and tight. As he sped up he circled her clit with his thumb bringing her sweet release as she bit his shoulder and he did the same in return. They were now mated for life as sex wizard and sex witch. She knew that this combined with Ron and Draco would make for a wonderful relationship. She was determined and certain she would bond with each of them ending up with three mates for life. Blaise agreed that this would probably happen as he snuggled into her embrace that night falling asleep. As dreams washed over her she knew now that she would be loved and safe all of her life.


	3. Justice for all & bonding

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it. Please read and review, Love, Angel x**

Hermione felt a strange sensation and knew she needed the loo. Attempting to move without waking Blaise up she succeeded. She turned around to see him snuggled deep beneath the covers his black slightly wavy hair gently framing his face. She went to the loo and then returned to bed slipping inside. She lifted up his arm gently and wrapped it back around her waist before falling asleep once again. Luckily he was a deep sleeper and so had not noticed anything. She woke up later on as she could sense he was awake but not moving so as to not disturb her. She cracked open her eyes to find him on his side looking at her a smile gracing his lips. "Good morning Blaise, did you sleep well?" she asked him shyly making him blush slightly.

"I slept like an angel. It was amazing actually. You don't realise what it's like to sleep with someone until you do sleep with someone. I've always for the most part slept alone but I found holding you close to me while I slept was an experience and a half. I'm getting up now are you?" he asked her when she nodded no.

"I'll get up in ten minutes or so I just want to lie here for a while. Send one of the others in here to me if they are in their pyjamas and they may join me for a while" she instructed Blaise who complied. Ron it turned out was in the shower so Draco was her only other choice. As he was still in his pyjamas he was asked to come into her room and into her bed with her while Blaise showered and readied himself for the day in his own room. Draco entered to find her bundled up inside the bed. I mean every girl was allowed to be lazy every now and again. He climbed in beside her relishing the warm feeling of the duvet and the smell of her orange shampoo as it wafted from her hair slightly. He pulled her close to his chest noticing her sigh contentedly. It was as he went to kiss her that things became strange. "No Draco don't kiss me please! I don't have that much energy this morning and I can't take it yet!" she said seriously.

"What do you mean by this?" he asked her worried slightly. He noticed her blush to the tips of her roots. "Draconis last night I um discovered I am a sex witch and Blaise is my mate for life however given our circumstances I believe you are all my mates for life. If you kiss me now I will have an uncontrollable urge to mate with you and I just don't have the energy to be all hard and fast right now!" she responded honestly making him quirk his eyebrows in shock. "But it doesn't have to be hard and fast does it? I mean we could go slow and take things as they come. I know that as long as we bite each other while being intimate it will work. I too am a sex wizard not that I talk about it much. Blaise didn't even know about it and I'd guess Ron is one too hence the reason we were all placed together. I'd say the mate selection hat knew this and so it placed us all together to mate and become one large and happy family!" he said leaning down and sucking on her neck making her moan so loudly.

She knew that what he was saying was true enough and leaned over into his embrace allowing him to do as he pleased. "Draco please be careful of my heart as I do have one and it's fragile!" she said smiling. Soon enough she got out of bed and left him there smiling. She left and went into Ron's room where he was still in shower. Actually he'd only just gotten in and she saw that as she entered his bathroom and saw him close the door behind him before setting his head under the spray. He'd obviously been shaving beforehand hence him only getting into the shower now. He was quite muscular from quidditch and she found that she craved his touch above everyone elses. It was like there was more anticipation when it came to him. With as wave of her wand some Frank Sinatra came on.

 _Those fingers in my hair, that sly come-hither stare that strips my conscience bare, its witchcraft._

 _And I've got no defence for it; the heat is too intense for it, what good would common sense for it do?_

' _Cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft, And although I know it's strictly taboo, when you arouse the need in me, my heart says "yes, indeed" in me. "Proceed with what you're leadin' me to"._

 _It's such an ancient pitch, but one I wouldn't switch 'cause there's no nicer witch then you._

Ron listened to the song giggling at the lyrics instead of wondering where it had come from. As he finally realised he hadn't put the song on he turned around wand in hand ready for a battle which he dropped at the sight of a naked lust filled Hermione entering the shower stall behind him. She smiled up at him. "Ron are you a sex wizard as well? Both Blaise and Draco are and while I crave them as a sex witch as I always will I find I crave you the most. You look so sexy I just can't help it. I want you Ron right here against the glass and I don't care what happens after as long I get you now" walking up to him in a sultry manor she grasped his now prominent and slightly throbbing member in her hand. Like him his member jumped as she squeezed it pumping it gently with both hands.

"Oh 'Mione! Yes I am a sex wizard and oh god I need you so much. You're mine always!" he said as he kissed her so deeply it nearly knocked her out with dizziness. He reached down running his fingers through her now extremely damp core. As she got into it he eventually had to stop her. "Stop or I'll lose it all over your belly and I don't want to do that. I wanna come deep in inside you!" he growled out shocked as she leapt into his arms and pushed herself on top of him sinking so he was deep inside her. "Hmm you feel so fucking good. Come on just like that!" she called out as he pumped her harder and faster then he ever had. He groaned and bent in to suck on her nipples as she scratched his back in lust. He knew he was close as his cum started its surge down from his balls. He swiped at her clit making her cream all over his cock milking him as he exploded deep within her a bright white surrounding them both as they both bit down on each other's shoulders. It was as they had finished dressing and were now in the living room with the others that the howler arrived shocking them all as they all knew what it was but not what it doing there.

 _Dear Mr Ronald Billius and Mrs Hermione Jean Weasley-Black-Zabini,_

 _It has come to the attention of those of us this morning at the Ministry that at precisely 11:45 am you did enter into a soul bond of the like we've not registered here in over fifty thousand years. Usually these soul bonds register with a magical source attached to them however yours was off the scale. We registered your combined magical power to be just above Merlin's. While checking records we found that one of your other husbands who is included in this soul bond Mr Draconis Abraxas Black should have changed his name from Malfoy to Black when his father passed away. This was stopped by one Delores Jane Umbridge who currently resides at your school in order to stop you and Harry James Potter from receiving an inheritance the Black family left you. She however is not allowed to do so and would have known this had she actually looked into doing it the right way instead of always trying to do an underhanded job._

 _We understand also that Mr Ronald Billius Weasley broke the law by having a pet at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry that was not allowed so we have been left no choice but to summon the pet rat here to the ministry for examination and we expect you all to be here in one hour. Your apartment floo has been opened for this and Madame Umbridge cannot stop you no matter if she wants to or not. Should she intervene or try to she will be prosecuted for interfering with an internal private Ministry matter. She will hate this and we hope this will deter her from doing anything rash. Please floo directly to the animal welfare office. Congratulations on your combined marriage, Signed Mafalda Hopkirk Ministry of Magic, London._

As the letter ended they all noticed wedding bends on their hands and smiled in genuine love. "Ron this is it! Don't you see we can clear Sirius Blacks name! Come on let's go now!" she said as they instructed the others to either join them or stay behind whichever they preferred. They all decided to go and left immediately. They arrived and were shown to an office with an Auror in it. "Sir I need you do something for me as it is of vital importance to our world's survival. I suspect my rat is an Animagus as it's always acted weird and not at all like a rat. Can you please check it out for me and if he is an Animagus can you please check him out using veritas serum as I'd rather feel safe than sorry!" said Ron acting scared as the Auror looked surprised.

"I will do as you ask Mr Weasley. I will summon him here and we will use wards so it cannot escape. I will use veritas serum and then you must pay your two thousand galleon fine as there is no getting out of it I'm afraid!" he said sternly. He called a few of his colleagues as well as Amelia Bones who wanted to sit in on this particular case. The rat was summoned and the wards were put up. Finally the spell was cast and Peter Pettigrew stood there before them shocking them all. "But you're meant to be dead! What the hell is going on? Get that serum now! That bastard will be giving us answers whether he wants to or not! Summon harry potter here at once as he needs to be here too!" she said as he came in the door moments later looking shocked.

He was fed the serum and then questioned.

" _Are you Peter Brian Pettigrew born April 6_ _th_ _1960?"_

" _Yes I am!"_

" _Did you die on the 31_ _st_ _of October 1980?"_

" _No I didn't!"_

" _Did Sirius Orion Black kill you and those muggles?"_

" _He didn't kill me or the muggles as I framed him for it. It was me you see who released the whereabouts of the Potters to my master the dark lord. It was I who was made their secret keeper and it was my plan that we shouldn't tell anyone as no one would suspect me of being their secret keeper. I transformed into my Animagus after I left. I cut my own finger off and blew the street apart killing all those muggles and framing Sirius for their murder and indeed my own. It was ingenious as I've never once been caught by that incapable fool Fudge or Bagnold before him!"_

Minister Fudge was called and told everything. He asked a lot of questions of his own and was ashamed at how Sirius had been treated. Harry went home and got his two way mirror calling Sirius. "Pup how are you?" he asked as Harry smiled.

"Sirius I'm amazing. I'm at the Ministry and they've caught Peter Pettigrew and you are now free. I'll put on the Minister himself as you need to hear him to believe it. Oh I'm so happy you can be free at last!" said Harry who was now crying tears of joy as the Minister took the mirror seriously.

"Mr Sirius Orion Black we have here in custody one Peter Brian Pettigrew and suffice to say he has told us everything and is indeed going to be sent straight for a dementors kiss or through the veil depending on what I want for his actions. I need you to aparate here now for your reward. I swear on my life and magic that no harm will come to you while I am around so mote it be!" he said as a bright light surrounded him to tell everyone including Sirius that he was being honest. He looked highly dubious but agreed to come in anyway. Everyone was gathered in the atrium of the ministry where the confession tape as such was played out to everyone present who gasped in horror at the sight of Peter Pettigrew.

"Now I have three announcements to make. As you can see here that the late Minister Bagnold jailed Mr Sirius Orion Black for crimes he did not commit. We looked and looked and still could find no record of a trial. I mean what was so different about him that he didn't ever deserve a trial? He is now awarded an order of Merlin first class for all he had to go through. Mr Black for great courage I award you this award and thank you for your services to our government while you worked here. Auror Black I wish to offer you your old job back if you'll take it that is" he said to a stunned Sirius.

"Minister Fudge thank you for finding me justice in this government. I do so accept and I want to thank everyone in here for not judging me. I miss my friends James and Lily Potter every single day and thanks to Peter they are now gone but will never be forgotten!" he said crying tears of joy at their memory many people in the crowd crying with him.

"My second announcement is that Peter Pettigrew here is to be put to his death via Dementor kiss publicly in five minutes. Lastly to Arthur Weasley we offer you a vault full of money as a mere way of compensating against the things you've had to go through having that rat living with you all these years. It's a wonder he didn't kill you all while he was at it. We shall be sending top warders out to your residence to give it maximum protection as well later today!" he said. Arthur nearly fainted but didn't. Peter was brought out in magic inhibiting shackles. His soul was fed to the dementor as everyone watched savouring every moment. As the day wore on Hermione shouted at Harry to show the Minister his hand which he refused but got the Minister's attention anyway. "Mr Potter I command you to show me your hand now!" he snapped making him jump to attention.

He showed the scars on his hand making the minister gasp. "Who did this to you dear boy?" he said as Harry looked away in worry. "It was Delores Umbridge at our school!" he said seriously. The minister then laughed. "It wasn't a joke dear boy! Now tell me who did this to you!" he snapped getting impatient. "I Harry James Potter swear on my magic and life that one Delores Jane Umbridge did produce this scar on my hand and many others hands using a blood quill so mote it be!" he said as he flashed white to show he was being honest and then he escorted them all back to Harry's apartment where Seamus and Theo were in the process of making dinner. He made himself invisible and tried to leave again but found he simply couldn't. Delores then came through the floo herself. "Thought you'd leave did you Mr Potter? I can see you were going off to consort with Sirius Black and I cannot allow that. You will have detention with me all week long. What were you going to do huh? Maybe a bit of crutiatus might loosen your tongue eh? Hold him down as he'll be giving me answers now whether he wants to or not after all what the minister doesn't know won't hurt him!" she said and gasped as the minister revealed himself in glory.

"Delores stop this at once you impertinent lady! He was coming to see me. Imagine my surprise when I realise I've forgotten something and as I go to retrieve it I am blocked from using the floo! Delores Jane Umbridge using a blood quill on anyone is against the law and you know that as of course is using any unforgivable. I now however find that I cannot forgive you so Delores Jane Umbridge I sentence you to drink this potion as your punishment. Failure to do so will see you either in the veil or Azkaban!" he shouted producing a potion bottle from his robes. She looked sombre but didn't wish to die or go to jail so she drank it. She felt all funny all over and jumped as her wand crumbled in her hands. "You are now a squib. Good luck in the muggle world. I banish you from Magical Britain so long as you should live!" he said proudly as she was magically whisked off to her parent's home where she was left to cry her eyes out. He turned to everyone thanking them for all they had done. As Sirius was now an Auror he was instated as the perfect permanent DADA teacher in Hogwarts and Dumbledore was shocked but agreed to it.

He left them all to enjoy their dinner before leaving. They all enjoyed a meal at their now enlarged table. Hermione lay in bed with her husbands that night wondering how in the hell they were going to tell all of their relatives that they had all married in a once in lifetimes soul bond. It would be interesting to say the least!


End file.
